The Female Grinch And Cindy Lou Who
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: In Whoville Were Women Only Live And Go From Huge To Massive 20 Year Old Cindy Lou Who Is Given A Mission To Stop Miss. Grinch. Warning Contains- Futu, Weight Gain and Lesbians.


The Female Grinch and Cindy Lou Who

High atop the mountain Mt Crummbit there lived a creature known as the Grinch. She was furry and green with massive triple GGG cupped breast that she liked hitting on the ground to cause large waves of snow to run down her mountain and into Whoville but her favorite thing she had that she liked was her enormous muscler 60 inches long 40 inches wide veiny penis that hung to the middle of her calves under her enormous round furry green belly, Under this enormous monster sized grinch penis dangled two watermelon testicles covered in green fur each hanging full of heavy with over a gallon of special cum.

One Day the who's decided that enough was enough that something had to be done to stop the Grinch from sending waves of snow into Whoville. So the Mayor Martha May Who with her enormous triple WWW cupped tits called her favorite citizen and lover Cindy Lou Who to her office.

As Cindy Lou entered her lover's office Martha May was just finishing sucking down her new secretary who had wanted badly for the mayor to vore her down into enormous round belly for the annual Christmas WhoFest. As Cindy Lou watch the secretary's huge black silk stocking clad feet wiggle in the air Martha May suddenly reached up and pushed the wiggle appendages into her stretched out mouth before giving a mighty loud (GULP) sending the enormous secretary bulge down her stretched out throat and into her enormous round shiny smooth belly that stuck out of her button up dark red blouse half the buttons laying on the floor in front of the huge desk before the belly surged out to a massive size sending the other button to the floor and releasing the Mayor's massive round tits. As Martha May's secretary fell into her belly the mayor's cheeks swelled up and Cindy Lou know what was coming next Martha May turned her head and let out a massive (BURPPPPPPPPPPPP) causing the walls of the office to shake from the force of her belch it amazed Cindy Lou how loud her lover could burp.

Martha May smiled at her 20 year old lover Cindy Lou as she rubbed her massive round shiny bare belly she noted she'd have to get a bigger shirt when her secretary old body was digested and added to her triple WWW cupped breast, belly and butt cheeks. As Martha May rubbed her belly the office was filled with a mighty massive loud (POP) as her belly button popped out into a enormous dome shaped point. Cindy Lou smiled and walked around the mayor's enormous oak desk and gently began rubbing the Martha May's Massive shiny round smooth white belly to help her with digesting the plump secretary. Cindy Lou could hear the mayor's belly churning as it digested the enormous meal her rubbing soon causing Martha May to moan "Oh Cindy Lou yes oh yes Mmmm rub my belly make it feel good".

Cindy Lou smiled up at her lover before reaching up the mayor's massive body and quickly rubbing over the mayor's massive milk heavy white round shiny smooth triple WWW cupped breast. As Cindy Lou rubbed and squeezed Martha May's smooth tits she spoke "Cindy Lou I have a very important mission I need you to do, I need you to climb up Mt Crumpit and ask the Grinch if she will stop pounding her tasty looking massive triple GGG cupped breast on the ground causing snow to flood into our village and if she says no you can do whatever it takes to change her mind".

Cindy Lou looked up into the mayor's eyes just as she started freeing the mayor's massive round triple WWW cupped breast from the shiny black lace bra with a quick pull on the cups and started squeezing her enormous pink nipples. Cindy Lou smiled "Well your mayorship I would love to climb Mt Crumpit for you but first I need to finish pleasuring you, now let's get this blouse and bra off so I can suck these massive triple WWW cupped breast of yours". Martha May smiled down at her lover before cupping her massive left triple WWW cup breast and gave it a little squeeze causing a huge drop of thick white milk to blob at the end of her enormous dark red fat nipple before moaning "Well get up here honey and suck my thick white milk".

Cindy Lou wasted no time climbing up the mayor's churning massive smooth round shiny belly and latching her mouth onto Martha May's enormous dark red left nipple. As Cindy Lou suckled the mayor Martha May reached down Cindy Lou's body and began to unbutton and unzip the woman's mid-thigh dark pink ruffled skirt before pushing the garment down to Cindy Lou's thick thigh high sock covered knees and exposing her lover's enormous round shiny butt cheeks and her light pink thong that rode up between the two plump enormous white cheeks with a huge kick from Cindy Lou the skirt sailed across the office and into the far wall before Cindy Lou started suckling harder on Martha May's enormous nipples. The Mayor then slide her hands to the front of Cindy Lou's button down light pink blouse and quickly started unbuttoning it. Soon after Cindy Lou's blouse was falling to the floor her enormous white shiny round Double LL breast became visible to Martha May sight making the mayor very horny. The mayor licked her lips as she watched Cindy Lou's large round shiny potbelly stretch with her breast milk and Cindy Lou's breast quickly swell up too as they filled with milk as Cindy's breast reached a plump heavy double MM her light pink lace bra gave a giant loud (SNAP SNAP SNAP) as the straps broke and the garment slide down her now enormous round shiny potbelly this left Cindy Lou wearing only her light pink lace thong and her thigh high black socks and a pair of dark pink sneakers clothing Martha May was going to soon get off along with her own black silk thigh high stocking, black lace thong, dark red butt cheek length straight skirt and dark red six inch high heels.

As Cindy Lou stood before the Martha May the mayor leaned back in her chair and said " Cindy Lou please take off my dark red skirt along with our shoes ". It was with a smile Cindy Lou reached for the side off the Mayor skirt and began to slowly unzip the skirt. As Cindy Lou pulled the zipper down she smiled bigger as fat began to pour out of the skirt causing the mayor to began moaning " Mmm yes that feels so much better Mmm Cindy Lou pulled it off honey ". Cindy Lou reached for the skirt hem and as the mayor lifted her massive butt cheeks she slide the tight red skirt down the mayor muscular black silk stocking legs and throw it over the desk before grabbing the mayor's left ankle to remove the mayor's dark red high heel which she throw over the desk followed by the other heel. When Martha May was dressed in just her black silk stockings and black lace thong she moaned " Cindy Lou your shoes are still on honey " causing her to turn around and bend over to untie her two dark pink sneakers which gave Martha May a view of her plump enormous butt in it dark pink lace thong before she slipped them off and throw them over the mayor's desk.

As Cindy Lou slowly stood back up Martha May reached out a lightly gave Cindy Lou's plump enormous butt a loving slap on each cheek and the long deep crack. As the Mayor's plump hand spanked her Cindy Lou squealed "Oh Madam Mayor you are so horny today mmmm spank me again but harder I love your spankings so much spank my naughty butt make it red" . Smiling Martha May pushed her young lover over the heavy oak desk before standing up and smacking the jiggly white butt cheeks as hard as she could as she spoke " Oh Cindy baby you're so dirty to like my spankings mmm I'm going to turn your beautiful plump butt cherry red then I'm going to lick up your sweet pussy juice ".


End file.
